KAMEN RIDER X KAMEN RIDER : Kamen Rider OOO X Gokaiger!
by Kamen Rider Deadpool
Summary: This is a Movie, so basically don't expect a second chapter, this is a 1 part movie.


**It all started when Kuuga and Ichigou went into battle, it came to short fight, to gigantic war, I don't know how it happened, but it was a tragedy. Kamen Rider Showa...Heisei...Battle...Remember...Everyone...Has...A...Goal.." ~ Writer of letter : **?

A man was walking down the street, the Gokai Galleon was anchored above where he stopped, "Marvelous...We need to talk...Something is going on..Something we both wouldn't like..." He said, a man in a red captain jacket came out, "Alright, let's make it showy then.." The man said as he walked out of the large ship, "Who are you, anyway, Mr. Jacket?" The man he called Marvelous asked, a Zector flew from the air into his hand, "That is a secret you will never know...**Henshin!**" He said as he slid the Zector onto the buckle of the belt he wore, all the shots that Marvelous blasted at him were flung back from his armor's aura, ***HENSHIN!*** The buckle he wore called out, he was now in the Kabuto Armor, he charged forward with the Kabushooter "**Gokai Change!**" Marvelous said as he placed a Ranger Key into the Mobirate he used, he transformed to Gokai Red before the Shot hit his shoulder, "AH! DAMN!" Marvelous meant real buisness, but the man was Kabuto, the Rider who will rule over all Zectors. "Kabuto vs Gokai Red, interesting..." A man said from the distance, he was wearing a black jacket, purple shirt, black pants and Grey shoes. Hino Jin?! What's going on? "Kamen Rider...Kabuto...Check...mate-tuto.." Jin said, then the Core Medals surrounded him, chains covered the screen and broke to show Castle Doran flying through the air, Wataru was walking down the hall to the picture of his mom and dad, until he found the picture gone, "NANI?!" He was surprised, "Yo, Wataru-san.." He turned around to see Jin, well the Jin we just saw, "Jin-san?" Wataru asked, Jin nodded as he placed the OOO Driver onto his waist, "**Henshin!**" He said as he scanned the buckle, ***TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA TO BA TATOBA TA TO BA!*** Jin was now in the OOO armor, except the eyes were purple, "Nani? Jin-san? What's wrong?" Wataru knew something wasn't right about his good friend, "It's your end...That's what.." Jin responded, he charged forward and the three arm monsters and Kivat went onto Wataru, changing him to Garubaga Kiva, (Garubaga = Garuru + Bashaa + Dogga). Even with all of their powers, Jin was too strong for the 5, ***SCANNING CHARGE!*** Jin was about ready to finish it, "**Rider...Kick!**" Jin announced as he jumped up, Kiva was surprised, OOO kicked into the chest plate of Kiva, Kiva exploded into Cell Medals, one for Garuru, one for Bashaa, one for Dogga, one for Kivat, and even one for Wataru himself! "Heisei 9...Down..." Jin said as he walked away, he finished off the Kivas by taking down Castle Doran, Machine Kivaa was all that was left from that battle, "Heisei 1...Targetted..." Jin said as he walked into a Police building, Yuusuke saw him and changed to Kuuga before Jin could attack, but OOO was stronger, ***KIVAT! GARURU! BASHAA! DOGGA! KIVA! TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!*** Jin was ready to finish it quickly, he still had to deal with Decade, he slashed across Kuuga's helmet, breaking it completely apart. "AHHHH!" Kuuga screamed in pain, he exploded and was changed into a Core Medal, "Heisei 1...Down..." Jin said as he picked up the Core Medal, "Ori gatta, Yuusuke.." Jin thanked Yuusuke for becoming a Core Medal, he then left the police building, just now they noticed the Kuuga Belt on the ground, but it wasn't on Yuusuke or anyone's waist. "Heisei 2...Targetted.." Jin said as he walked towards a building which had a lightning bolt symbol, "Agito..Or..Shouichi...Your end..Will be in a coin.." He placed the core medals into the buckle, ***TAKA! KATAKIRI! CHEETAH!*** Jin changed to OOO and used the Cheetah Leg speed and Katakiri arm blades to battle against Shoichi, but Shouichi was just getting warmed up, "**Henshin!**" Shouichi yelled as he pressed on the sides of the belt he wore, he changed to Agito with a windlike aura surrounding his body, "Nani? I'm losing?" Agito was surprised that he was failing to beat Jin, OOO was using his own abilities to take Agito, ***SCANNING CHARGE!* **The belt that Jin wore called out, "Finish.." Jin said as he charged forward, he scratched through Agito's body as he passed him, Agito started to spark up, "I know...Someone...Will...Stop you...Umino..." Shouichi said before he exploded and changed into a Core Medal, Jin scoffed as he picked up the coin, "Arigatou for the warning, but I can survive, because I'm Umino, you know.." He said as he threw off his sunglasses, an aura tornado surrounded Jin (Umino Possesed), he threw the tornado at a bridge, but a blast hit the Tornado, "Heisei 4...Faiz..." Jin said as he saw the Shark Rider, he walked towards Faiz, but he started to use his Cheetah Speed to overpower Faiz, Faiz couldn't see him, but he decided to change to Accel form and follow his Speedy pattern, they had a full on battle, until Jin scratched onto the wristband he wore, Faiz started to spark up, ***Start Over..*** The Accel Brace said as it shut down and exploded, Faiz was doomed if he didn't think of something, so he tried using Awakening, but Jin used Tajador on the Rider, it effected Faiz badly when Tajador used the Scanning Charge Rider Kick on him. Takumi fell to his knees, "No...I...Will..Protect...The world...As...A HUMAN!" Takumi said trying to resist the Core Medal transformation, until Jin got sick of it and punched into his stomach. Takumi fell to the ground and exploded, while changing to Core Medal form, "9,1,2, and 4 down...11 to go.." Jin said as he walked away, the Faiz Gear was on the ground, it faded away once Jin drove off on the Core Rodor. King Umino was using Jin's body to take down the other heisei riders. Shoji and Shinji were walking around the town, until they were caught by Jin, Jin got up from the Core Rodor as he placed the OOO Driver onto his waist, "OOO...Or King Umino...Free Jin...NOW!" Shoji demanded, Jin laughed loudly, "Free him? Never...I've had so many accomplishments.." He responded as Sunglasses appeared on his eyes, "**Henshin!**" Jin said as he scanned across the buckle of the armor, Shoji didn't want to fight Jin, Jin was his best friend, he couldn't, he wouldn't. Shinji had to protect the people, he changed to Ryuki and battled against OOO, Shoji was stuck in thoughts, "_Do I attack? Or do I help? GAAAAH!_" Shoji thought, Shoji heard Shinji's screams, he saw Jin punch him in the Advent Deck, Shinji exploded and was now a Core Medal in Jin's hand, he placed the Ryuki medal into the Kadjalibur, ***KUUGA! AGITO! RYUKI! TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!*** Jin shot a slash wave towards Shoji, it directly hit and Shoji exploded, a Core Medal landed in his hand, "Moving onto Heisei 5...Blade..." Jin said as he walked towards the President's building, he grabbed the laptop he had and threw it into the wall, causing it to break, Kazuma came to see what happened, but OOO slashed him down to the ground, "**Hen...**" Kazuma started before Jin punched into Kazuma's stomach, "**Shin!**" Jin finished as he scanned across the buckle, once he was OOO, he threw Kazuma out the window, Kazuma changed to Blade for survival, but Jin knew he would do that, so he Scanning Charge Rider Kicked him, causing him to change to Core Medal from Impactial Explosion. Meanwhile back at the grasslands, Marvelous was having a battle with Kabuto, Marvelous was having a hard time though, this Kabuto was really strong. Kabuto walked towards Marvelous, but he was stopped by the Kadjalibur stabbing into his back, "Heisei 7...Down..." Jin said as he saw Kabuto explode and change into a Core Medal, Marvelous was surprised, but Jin looked at Gokai Red, he picked up the Kadjalibur and slashed Marvelous back, causing sparks to appear on his armor. Jin placed the Kabuto, Hibiki, and Blade medals into the sword, ***BLADE! HIBI-KI! KABU-TO! TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!*** Jin charged forward and slashed Marvelous back and he started to spark up, Marvelous turned to normal and fell to the ground. Joe and the other crew members came out of the Galleon, "Marvelous!" They yelled when they saw their captain on the ground, Jin smirked when he saw his crew shocked, "I am not Jin, I am King Umino..The one who will rule over ALL!" He said as he slashed back the whole group, Marvelous was injured the most, but a Gold light caught them, it was Gokai Gold, "Tayoku-san!" Ahim and Don said in joy, Marvelous smiled to see his old friend, "Marvelous..." Tayoku started, he saw Jin about to attack, "LOOK OUT!" Tayoku changed to Gokai Gold, but something blocked the Kadjalibur, something other then the Gold Blade, THE METAL SHAFT! Kaito saved them, "PJ! Maximum Drive..." Kaito said as he placed the Metal memory into the Metal Shaft, ***METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** Umino inside Jin was surprised, he thought Kaito would wait at Saikou for him to come and kill him, "Fool...You try to~OH! DAMN BASTARD! THAT HURT!" Jin said, he was stroken by the Metal Shaft, Jin dehenshined and the Core Medals he gained from the defeated warriors/creatures went back to their human states. "_The reason why you were stopped is.__...W is here...Iboedo Ke.._" PJ said inside the W suit, Kaito dehenshined and looked at Jin, he was sparking with purple aura, but King Umino's soul came out and disappeared, "Nani? Nadayaka?" Jin aksed himself, "Last thing I remember was sleeping in my...Undies..." Jin said, Kaito face palmed, "Just like his father.." He belowed.

Meanwhile at Youkai Academy, the school was being attacked by Greeds. No one at the school could stop it, Tsukunito didn't even stand a chance, neither did Yuuto or Ginto, or Jyro! Was the school going to end? No! A Kadjalibur slashed through some Greed that were about to attack some students, "Run! Now!" Jin demanded the students to run away before they were killed, "**Henshin!**" Jin yelled, he scanned across the buckle, ***TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA TO BA TATOBA TA TO BA!*** Jin transformed to OOO and sliced through Greeds, "Jin-chan!" Ginto caught up to Jin, "Ginto..." Jin said smiling, a blast hit the both of them, knocking them into the wall, "I have to make up...For every last second I missed with my Family.." Jin started, "Family?" Ginto asked, "Don't you see? The world is just a big family!" Jin answered, a blast hit into the Greed that almost attacked them, a astronaut Rider landed on the spot, "Gomen about the destructive entrance..But I'm Kasagari Yotarou." The Rider said as he handshaked Jin, Jin smiled to have new friends, "Hino Jin..." Jin introduced, Gentarou turned around, "I'm a man who'll befriend all riders! Kamen Rider Fourze! Uchuu...KITA!" Gentarou yelled, Fourze flew and kicked into the Greed's face, he replaced a switch on the buckle and placed in a orange switch and pressed down the button, ***Rocket ON!*** He gained a orange rocker on his arm, he used it to fly towards the Greed, "**ROCKET RIDER PUNCH!**" Gentarou yelled out as he punched into the Greed's stomach and flung it back into the wall, the Greed Exploded and the building started to collapse, "Arigatou. Riders should always help each other out like this.." Jin explained, Jin noticed Yukari and Kurumu being attacked by Greeds. Yotaro replaced a switch with a yellow drilled switch, he pressed down the drill, ***Drill ON!*** A Drill wrapped itself onto Gentarou's left boot, Gentarou pulled the lever on the buckle of his belt, ***DRILL...LIMIT BREAK!*** The belt announced, Yotaro jumped into the air and kicked into the back of a Greed, causing it to explode. Jin kicked a Greed back and scanned across the buckle again, ***SCANNING CHARGE!*** Jin was surrounded by aura as he flew up a bit, "SEIYA!" Jin yelled as he kicked into the Greed's body, causing it to explode as well, all the rest of the Greeds were taken down by Ginto.

At an alleyway, the Kabuto Zector flew in a speeding motion, he was caught by the same hand that belonged to the man who fought Marvelous, "**Henshin!**" He said as he slid it onto the buckle and charged towards a few greeds, all the riders were fighting against the Greeds, until the Showa started to attack the Heisei, "Nani? TJ! SHOJI!" Jin yelled out for his friends, he jumped out of the building and landed on the Core Rodor and rode towards the battle, things weren't going right at all. Yotarou glew bright blue and disappeared, Jin was riding towards the battle with the Kadjalibur, he rode up a pathway of Squid Mechs onto the roof of the floating tower. "Jin...Your a bit early..." Kaito said as he walked towards OOO, he placed the W Driver onto his waist as Jin got off the bike, "PJ...Ikuze..." Kaito called, PJ back in Saikou nodded and pulled out the Cyclone Memory, "**Henshin!**" They both called as they placed the Memories into the Buckle, before PJ fell to the ground, the Extreme Bird picked him up and took him to W, the Extreme Memory attached itself to the buckle, ***XTREME!*** Kaito was now W CycloneJoker Xtreme form, he used the Prism Sword to battle against the giant dragon on the top of the building, ***GATAGATAGATA GATAKIRIBA! GATAKIRIBA!*** Jin changed to Gatakiriba form and duplicated, ***OOO!*** Each clone gained a different form of OOO, they all walked towards the Giant Creature, Kaito placed the Prism memory into the side slot as he stabbed the creature's wing to keep him from flying away, ***SCANNING CHARGE!*** Each Jin's belt called out, they all did their finishers onto the creature, Kaito tapped the button on the side of the belt quickly after the creature was weakened, then closed and reopened the Xtreme Memory, ***PRISM! XTREME! MAXIMUM DRIVE!*** "**W Prism Extreme!**" Kaito and PJ announced as W kicked into the Creature's body and it exploded brightly, shooting the two riders off the building, once they both landed on the ground, W dehenshined to PJ and Kaito, and Jin dehenshined from the OOO Armor. The creature wasn't even down yet, he was just getting warmed up, something shot the gigantic creature, it was the Gokai Galleon! Marvelous and his crew jumped out, including Tayoku, they fought against robotic soldiers the creature summoned, Jin got up, this wasn't even over yet! "**Gokai Change! / Henshin!**" Marvelous and his Crew / Jin said as they got into henshin formation, Marvelous, Joe, Luka, Ahim, and Don twisted the keys that they placed into the Mobirate as Jin scanned across the buckle, ***GOOOOKAIGER!*** The Mobirates called out, energy X marks came onto them creating the Gokaiger suits onto them, ***TAKA! KATAKIRI! CHEETAH!*** Jin changed to OOO Taka Head, Gatakiri Arms, Cheetah Legs as he charged towards the Creature, "Gai, ikuzo..." Tayoku said as he pulled out the Gokai Gold ranger key, "**Gokai Change!**" Both Tayoku and Gai said, they placed the keys into the Mobirates they had, ***GOOOOOKAIGER!*** Tayoku transformed to Gokai Silver except the colors of the Silver was Gold and the Visor was Silver, Gai changed to Gokai Silver. "**Gokai Red! Gokai Blue! Gokai Yellow! Gokai Green! Gokai Pink! Gooookai Silver! Gokai Gold!**" The Gokaigers called in a Role Call way, Jin jumped up and scratched on the creature's face, ***TA TO BA TATOBA TA TO BA!*** Jin changed back to Tatoba and landed on the Core Rodor, he drove off and the creature followed, "**Henshin!**" Ginto and Yuuto said, they both changed to their birth forms and shot the creature as they followed on Core Rodors, but they weren't riding for long when the creature blasted the Core Rodors, "Nani?" Yuuto was surprised, Ginto had a job to do, keep the school safe, "YUUTO! GRUNCH CANNON!" Ginto yelled, that was Birth's strongest weapon, the Grunch Cannon was used to destroy every last piece of Greed back in the day. ***GRUNCH CANNON!*** Both of the Birth Belts called out, a Cannon appeared on his shoulder and armor covered the rest of the Birth Bodysuits. "GRUNCH CANNON SHOOT!" Both of them yelled, they fired at the Giant Creature, TJ placed a Card into the buckle, ***Final Form Ride...*** He walked over to Jin, "Turn around!" He demanded as he smacked him so his back was facing him, ***O-O-O-Os!*** TJ jabbed his hand into his back, Jin changed to his Greed Form, the exact same as his Father's. "Nani?" Jin said as he looked at himself, "WOAH..." Ginto said once he looked at the Greed, he could tell it was Jin from the voice. "Ginto-chan! LOOK OUT!" Jin yelled, he shot a blast at the Creature's claw, ***PTERA! TRYKERA! TYRANNO! PUTOTYRANNOSAURUUUUUS!*** The OOO Belt called out, Jin transformed to OOO PutoTyrannoSaurus as he charged towards the creature, the Medagabyru flew out of the ground as Jin jumped into the air, Jin caught it and slashed down the Creature's body, it exploded brightly blowing them all back. The Gokaigers were fighting the Robot Soldiers the Creature summoned, "There weak now that their summoner is dead..." Marvelous said proudly, ***FINAL WAAAAAAAAAAVE!*** The Gokai Sabers called out, "**GOKAI SLASH!**" Marvelous announced, they all slashed through the Group of Robotic Soldiers each of them fought, the strikes caused them to explode.

TJ smiled to see his old friend accomplish a dream, Jin was happy to finally be able to use Greed Form. But that wasn't all he needed to do, ***Kabu-to! SCANNING CHARGE!*** Jin used his Clock Up ability to travel back in time, he had to stop a meteorite from hitting the ground, inside this metoerite was King Umino's soul, ***TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!*** The Kadjalibur called, he slashed the Metoerite in half, but instead it exploded in his face, flinging him towards the ground. The Pieces of the metoerite crashed into the ground, luckily none hit Youkai Academy, his main mission, Jin transported back to his own time, he was on the ground passed out.

* * *

><p>Instead of Eiji, Jin sings, instead of the samurai, Ginto sings.<p>

**OLE! Te wo tsunago! (Ole! Just please hold my hand..)**

Jin holds hands with Kurumu and Mizore

**OLE! Te wo tsunago! (Ole! Just please hold my hand..)**

Tsukune holds hands with Moka and Yukari

**Ole! Te wo tsunago! (Ole! Just Please hold my hand..)**

Ginto holds hands with Yuuto and Ari

**Kono sekai ooki na FAMIRI! (This whole big world is a huge Family!)**

Jin raises his hands, Marvelous holds hands with Ahim and Gai

**OLE!**

Jin and Jyro transform

**OLE!**

Ginto and Yuuto transform

**OLE!**

Jin slashes through the giant creature

**OLE! SEIYA!**

Tsukunito and Jin high five each other

**OLE!**

Ryuga final vent scene from Ryuki Final Episode

**OLE!**

Tsukasa transforms to Giant Decade scene from All Riders vs Dai-Shocker

**OLE!**

Shotaro transforms to Joker scene from Gaia Memory A-to-Z

**OLE! SEIYA!**

Yotaro and Jin handshake scene

**Donna ni jidai kawatta to shite mo (No matter how this world changes..)**

Jin (King Umino possesed) close up.

**Kizuna to wa taezu tsuzuite iku mono (The world's bold will never ever die!)**

Jin vs Agito

**Da kara kano agete (So..just come..and lift up your head!)**

Jin, Mizore, Kurumu and everyone else do the arm wheel around

**Uke-tsugeretaku inochi no kodou (The pulse of life is always passed down!)**

Ankh doing rap

**Kommateru YATSU wa sukasazu FOOROO (..Immediately following the ones in trouble!)**

Yotaro transforms to Fourze

**Aruki-dasou KIMI to (Let's all start to walk together!)**

Jin and the others take a walk through the park

**Hitori Hitori chigatete ii ( It's ok if each of us is just a bit different..)**

Jin sings the line Eiji did

**Minna AMIGO VIVA! Paradiso! (Everyone's an amigo! VIVA! PARADISO!)**

Jin saves the students in Youkai Academy

** OLE! Te wo tsunago! (Ole! Just please hold my hand...)**

Mizore holds Jin's left hand and Kurumu the right

**Bakura to OLE! Te wo tsunago! (Come on and...OLE! Just please hold my hand..)**

Jin transforms to OOO Cameo Appearance style

**Chanto...OLE! Te wo tsunago! (Be sure to...OLE! Te wo tsunago!)**

Jin jumps up into the air and kicks back Shinji

**"Taisetsu" wo tsutaraete tame ni (Hold your hands so..It can show that it's "Important"!)**

Jin scans across the OOO belt buckle.

**OORE! Tame ni ame futto me (OLE! You know it's gonna rain...)**

TJ transforms to Decade scene from Kamen Rider OOO : Next Generation

**OLE! Mugendai yori mo (OLE! But it won't rain forever..)**

It starts to rain when Jin's mother dies, but it stops while Jin's walking to Youkai Academy.

**OORE! Hakera kara (OLE! It'll just clear up!)**

Jin and Yotaro charge towards some Greed

**Sekaijuu Ooki na FAMIRI! (This whole world is a huge family!)**

Jin holds his hands in a circle like the world, and spins his hands around the circle to form a family

**OLE!**

Yuuto's first transformation to Proto-Birth

**OLE!**

LLA Creature walks towards Jin

**OLE!**

Jin slashes through the Giant Creature's wing

**ORE! SEIYA!**

Tsukasa transforms to Evil Decade scene from Decade X W 2010 Rider War

**OLE!**

Yuusuke changes to Rising Ultimate Kuuga

**OLE!**

Kaito changes to W, ALT Kiva, and Dark Decade

**OLE!**

Ryouta transforms to Kazark and uses clock up ability to dash toward a Greed

**OLE! SEIYA! **

**OLE!**

Ginto Birth henshin sequence

**OLE!**

Jin jumps up and kicks into the screen

**OLE!**

Marvelous and the crew change to Gokaiger form as they battle the Robotic Soldiers

**ORE!**

Jin finishes the song the same way the Samurai did.


End file.
